1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium, and more particularly, to a technique for reducing power consumption of an image capturing apparatus including a shake correcting mechanism caused by the driving of the shake correcting mechanism.
2. Related Art
In image capturing apparatuses, such as digital still cameras for capturing still pictures, according to the related art, various methods of avoiding the influence of camera shake occurring during an image capturing operation have been proposed.
There has been proposed the image capturing apparatus that detects the contact of a part of the human body, such as a fingertip, with a contact detecting device, such as a shutter switch and starts operating a camera shake detecting device or a camera shake correcting device in order to reduce power required to correct camera shake (for example, see JP-A-9-80515).
However, actually, the time required for a user to take a picture from the contact with the contact detecting device is not short since it includes the time required to determine the composition of a picture, which makes it difficult to considerably reduce the power consumption of the image capturing apparatus.